L'histoire incroyable de Monsieur Souvenirs
by KaraKoffee
Summary: OS. Mu se promène dans les archives, et tombe sur de drôle de chose. /Merci à Ryuka Nemuri pour avoir corrigé le texte!/


Mû traînait entre les archives, la tête en l'air. Sa journée avait été plutôt vide et fade, un peu comme sa vie, un peu comme un café, ou un thé qui n'est pas sucré correctement, un peu comme du pain sec. Alors il avait décidé de parcourir un peu les archives. Majoritairement des papiers administratifs, parfois des lettres qui ne seront jamais envoyées. Un peu curieux, Mû les ouvrait parfois. Pas grand-chose, des inconnus qui s'envoyaient trois mots, des enfants qui s'entraînaient à écrire un peu. L'atlante s'était toujours étonné de voir qu'aujourd'hui au Sanctuaire, on apprenait aux enfants à lire. Quand il était plus petit, personne ne lui avait appris, il avait appris sur le tas à Jamir grâce à des livres pour enfants pleins de poussière.

C'est alors qu'un petit livre marron attira son attention. Il leva un sourcil -ce qui lui servait de sourcil- intrigué. Il y avait une année marquée sur ce petit livre, qui ressemblait de près comme de loin à un classeur. L'écriture était au marqueur, faite un peu à la va-vite, en grec. Il tendit alors la main, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, et saisit le livre entre ses doigts. Une tonne de papier en tomba. Des centaines de feuilles de papier, un peu jaunies, des photos visiblement, qui avait été rongées par le temps et par les mites.

Il s'accroupit alors, pestant quelque peu. Il allait devoir tout ranger avant que qui que ce soit ne se rende compte du désordre. Il prit alors les feuilles, essayant de les trier, et de les distinguer des photos décolorées et un peu vieilles, souvent floues, en noir et blanc. Il allait saisir une nouvelle feuille lorsqu'il vit un soleil dessiné au feutre. Il ouvrit grand les yeux, écartant les feuilles de papier. Il saisit le dessin, délicatement du bout des doigts. Un dessin d'enfant, d'à peu près 5 ans et demi à en juger par la qualité de l'œuvre. C'était un dessin d'enfant somme toute ordinaire, un soleil et des bonshommes dessinés en bâtons. A la différence près que les bonshommes n'étaient pas que l'enfant, et ses parents. La maison était un temple, aux colonnes et au toit bancals. Il était dessiné ce que Mû devina difficilement être un lion, et un cheval… Il retourna la feuille et aperçut un gribouillis en grec, avec une écriture plus aboutie à coté. Aiolos et Aiolia… Ces yeux s'arrondirent. Ce dessin... C'était Aiolia qui l'avait fait étant plus jeune !

Il rapprocha le tas de feuilles qu'il avait fait un peu plus loin. Il retourna une des feuilles, un peu fébrile. Oh ! C'était aussi un dessin ! Une fleur en pot, par Aphrodite -autre chose l'aurait étonné-. Une rose faite en vaguelettes, et bien entendu, le vase était transparent et de travers. Il prit une autres feuille. Camus qui s'entraînait à écrire en grec dans un livre dessiné ! Ce n'était rien d'autre que des symboles un peu posés au hasard et mal dessinés, mais un sourire étira les lèvres de l'atlante.

Il finit alors par tenter de deviner qui avait dessiné ces petites choses mal faites. Une épée, forcément Shura… même pas ! C'était Milo ! Il prit un autre dessin. Un dragon… ou un lézard ? Il plissa les yeux… Oui oui, un dragon. Saga ! Ça c'était la meilleure ! Lui aussi dessinait ? Mû pensa immédiatement que le Gémeau devrait arrêter de dessiner, sa carrière d'artiste en prendrait un coup ! Encore un autre ! Un petit veau avec des tas de nuages et des pattes… Des moutons ! Aldébaran avait déjà de bonnes bases dans ce domaine, malgré ses grosses pattes !

Mû avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, révélant toutes ses petites dents jaunies. Ces yeux pétillaient de joie et d'émerveillement. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il serait en extase pour des dessins aussi laids, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il se serait mis à rire en essayant de deviner les formes un peu approximatives des petite têtes qui étaient restées à ses côtés durant tout ce temps. Ces véritables morceaux de souvenirs lui montaient à la tête comme de la drogue sucrée. Des tas de choses lui revenaient ! Oh tiens, un dessin de lui ! Tiens, la mode des nuages avec des petites pattes noires était répandue pour faire des moutons... Un tout mauve et un tout vert… Il se mit à rire.

Lorsqu'il termina d'admirer les dessins, tous plus élaborés les uns que les autres, (et aussi après avoir gardé un dessin sur lequel on voyait Milo et Camus s'embrasser signé de Milo dans ses poches), il saisit une des photos. Les couleurs avaient presque toutes disparues, si bien qu'il était impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit dessus. Il se tourna alors vers le classeur.

Il l'ouvrit, et là… Ce fut une véritable mine d'or. Des centaines de photos parfaitement conservées grâce au film plastique ! Au début, c'était lui bébé, emmitouflé dans un drap mauve -on ne change pas les habitudes visiblement-, puis Shion qui lui donnait le biberon. On voyait parfois Dohkô victime des blagues un peu étranges du Grand Pope.

Il eut un tendre sourire lorsqu'il vit le petit vieux le tenir dans ses bras, dormant tous les deux comme des chatons après avoir mangé.

Majoritairement des photos de lui au début… Et, surprise ! Une photo d'Aphrodite dans un lit de l'infirmerie souriant en montrant ses dents -quelques-unes manquaient- à l'appareil photo avec Saga à côté. Le nez tout rouge d'Aphrodite et le peu de morve qui en coulait montrait qu'il venait tout juste d'arriver au Sanctuaire après avoir été trouvé un peu plus tôt. Shion lui avait raconté qu'il l'avait trouvé dans les roses démoniaques, enrhumé et battu. Ils avaient dû le soigner avant de lui donner l'armure des Poissons.

La photo suivante lui donna un haut le cœur. C'était Deathmask, qui devait avoir 4 ans, le tenant dans ses bras un peu perdu avec un biberon dans les mains l'air de dire « comment fonctionne cet engin ? ». Son maître était fou de l'avoir confié à un malade pareil ! Pourtant, quelques photos plus loin, on le voyait le nourrir tranquillement, quoiqu'avec une certaine impatience dans le visage. Il devait se dire à ce moment là: « Il peut pas boire plus vite l'asticot ? » . D'après Shion, étant petit, il prenait beaucoup de temps pour boire son biberon. Rapidement pourtant, Mû réalisa les immenses cernes noires sous les yeux du petit italien… Il prit la photo et la fourra dans sa poche, se disant que voir DeathMask un minimum gentil, c'était suffisament rare pour être encadré à Jamir dans la cuisine, tout près de son premier couffin.

Il continua son exploration. Tout les ors y passaient, il se faisaient mitrailler ! Il rit lorsqu'il vit un enchaînement de photos compromettantes. Saga dormant sur l'épaule d'Aiolos, lui-même endormi contre un pilier. Sur la photo suivante, Saga avait ouvert les yeux, et juste après on le voyait se jeter sur l'apareil photo, visiblement furieux. A savoir pourquoi quelqu'un avait gardé cette pellicule… et savoir qui l'avait faite !

Puis il vit une image qui lui arracha un petit sourire. Shaka qui méditait, et lui qui s'amusait à lui mettre des tonnes de fleurs dans les cheveux, Aphrodite lui, s'amusant à tresser les longues mèches blondes du petit chevalier. Et Shaka, maître de lui-même, ne cillait pas, semblant même s'amuser de la situation.

Mû continua de feuilleter l'album photo pendant un long moment. Quand il eut fini, il se releva, et remarqua rapidement qu'il restait des albums sur l'étagère. Certains avaient un intitulé, d'autre une simple année. Il en trouva un qui lui était exclusivement dédié avec une écriture en Atlante qui signifiait « Petit Agneau deuxième du nom ». Deuxième du nom ? Il y avait un premier du nom, mais il n'y avait que des dessins au charbon, ou des peintures, et encore, très peu, sur son maitre. Elles devaient dater de l'époque où il n'était encore qu'un enfant.

C'est alors que Mû se rendit compte qu'il avait passé presque cinq heures dans les archives, au même endroit. Des centaines de dessins, de photos étaient éparpillés ça et là, avec même quelques petits livres sur lesquels les ors avaient griffonné des stupidités de leur âge qui les faisaient rire.

Il se releva une dernière fois, pour voir si il restait un dernier album photo…. Il y en avait un, mais incomplet. Visiblement c'était le dernier avant… avant.

Quelque chose lui tomba sur la tête. Il eut un sursaut de frayeur avant de se tourner vers la petite créature qui s'était logée derrière son dos. Une immense chaleur envahit son cœur.

\- Monsieur Agneau! Je vous ai cherché partout !

S'exclama soudainement l'atlante en saisissant une peluche recousue ici et là. C'était un petit agneau, avec un œil en bouton (le deuxième manquait), aux grosses pattes emplies de petites billes, et à la toison toute violette. Il n'avait pas de corne et était franchement moche, mais pour Mû à ce moment-là, rien ne semblait être plus beau. Chaque année de sa vie, Maitre Shion lui offrait une peluche à son anniversaire, comme le disait la tradition Atlante, de maître à apprenti.

Il serra la peluche contre son cœur. C'était sa toute première peluche, la toute première que Shion lui avait fabriquée le jour ou il l'avait trouvé. Il avait dû la faire à la va-vite, pour le rendre le jour même, mais c'était de loin la préférée de Mû. C'était toujours avec que Shion racontait des histoires pour l'endormir la nuit, puis il se servait de lui quand il devait conter des histoires avec tout les ors. Très peu d'entre eux devaient se souvenir de ce drôle d'agneau mal fait qui semblait être mort, mais Mû lui, s'en souviendrait toute sa vie.

Il regarda la petite peluche… Il se souvint tout à coup, d'une après midi, ou il cherchait ce fameux petit agneau. Il avait tiré sur la veste de son maître, alors que Shion était en train de coudre de grands morceaux de tissu en laine orange.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites maitre ? Mes peluches sont toujours mauves… » lui avait-il demandé, un peu déçu que la peluche ne soit pas pour lui.

« Un petit crabe, Monsieur Crabache. » avait expliqué brièvement le pope avant de montrer le grand crabe en laine avec des allures de pirate. « Il repousse les méchants fantômes qui viennent embêter les enfants quand ils dorment ! »

Les yeux de Mû avait pétillé. Comment un crabe en peluche pouvait-il vaincre les fantômes d'Hadès ? C'était peut-être parce que c'était son pouvoir, comme le pouvoir de Monsieur Agneau était de bêler tellement fort qu'il réveillait Monsieur Mouton .

Mû realisa doucement que Monsieur Crabache avait été pour Deathmask…. C'était de là que venait ces insomnies. Puis, ils se souvint de toute la famille.

Monsieur Muguet, le poisson avec du rouge à lèvres qui protégeait des méchants monsieurs qui donnaient des bonbons gratuitement, pour Aphrodite…

Monsieur Taitedevaze pour Camus, dont le pouvoir était de protéger de la tristesse et des méchants souvenirs qui lui faisaient du mal.

Monsieur Pomme, qui protégeait des méchantes mamans.

Monsieur Toro dont le pouvoir incroyable était de se garder des moqueries.

Monsieur Contradictoire qui réchauffait le cœur quand on avait un ami loin de nous, qui était pour Saga.

Monsieur Aiolos qui lui était trop fort !

Monsieur Bouddha qui lui était très gentil avec tout le monde.

Et puis Monsieur Ontaime qui protégeait de la solitude, de la rue et de la faim pour Shura…

Mû s'arrêta là….. Il n'avait pas envie de se souvenir de tout. Une petite larme roula le long de sa joue. était souvent le héros des histoires un peu tirées par les cheveux et improvisées de Shion. ... Monsieur Ontaime

Pourquoi son nom lui donnait-il à ce point envie de pleurer ?

Mû avait treize ans aujourd'hui.

Ce n'était pas le pire de ses anniversaires. Les précèdents auraient été de simples jours comme les autres, si Mû n'avait pas vu le petit bonnet en triangle sur le calendrier. Il se leva, et entreprit de tout ranger le mieux possible. Mais c'est alors qu'il entendit des voix au loin.

\- Franchement, le nouveau Pope est bizarre, vouloir brûler toutes les archives ?

\- Bah faut dire, plus personne ne s'occupe des ces tas de papiers depuis des années… Alors bon. Vas juste t'assurer qui n'y a personne.

L'atlante sursauta. Tout brûler ?! Non. NON ! C'ÉTAIT IMPOSSIBLE. Il regarda les feuilles autour de lui, les yeux trempés, des larmes s'écrasant en deux plics distincts sur la pierre froide.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. On ne pouvait pas brûler ces derniers souvenirs joyeux. Ils n'avaient pas le droit. On lui avait enlevé son maitre, on lui avait même enlevé sa maison. On lui avait enlevé son amitié avec Shura, on lui avait enleve sa timidité et celle d'Angelo, la douceur de Aldébaran, les bêtises de Aiolia et de Milo, les livres de Camus, la tranquillité de Shaka, les câlins de son maître…. On lui avait tout enlevé lorsqu'Aiolos et son maitre avaient été tués.

Ces photos et ces dessins étaient les dernières choses qu'il lui restait. Il se dépêcha de rassembler les feuilles avant que les gardes n'arrivent pour tout brûler. Il espérait pouvoir tout emporter. Il regarda une dernière fois au fond de l'étagère s'il n'y avait pas une seule peluche. Juste Monsieur Mouton , la première peluche de son maître . Il la prit entre ses mains, et la fourra dans sa tunique. Il prit tout, il ne voulait rien laisser derrière lui, jusqu'à la moindre photo. Il ne voulait pas perdre ses derniers souvenirs joyeux, les derniers conseil de son maître. Il avait mis toutes les feuilles et les photos -même celles abimées- dans le plus gros classeur, et empila le tout dans ses bras.

Un éclair de souvenir le frappa.

« Mû, si tu veux, avec les chutes de Monsieur Crabache , je vais faire un petit mouton tout orange. Mais il sera pour ton apprenti, toi tes moutons sont tous violets ! »

Il se tourna alors vers l'étagère, une dernière fois. Il y passa la main…Rien. Non. Shion avait mis toutes les peluches à conserver ici, c'était obligé ! C'est quand un livre lui tomba sur la tête qu'il leva les yeux au ciel. La peluche ! Elle était sur l'étagère du dessus.

\- Eh toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ?!

Non ! Pas ça ! Il devait prendre cette maudite peluche ! Il sauta un grand coup, faisant tomber quelques petites feuilles sur le sol, la prit au vol, et se téléporta avant que le garde ne l'attrape.

C'est lorsqu'il arriva à Jamir qu'il se rendit compte qu'il lui manquait juste le Centaure d'Aiolia, et le champs de fleur de Aldébaran. Tant pis, ce n'était pas les plus beaux….

Il entreprit donc de trier tout ce bazar. Il lui restait des étagères vides, c'était tant mieux. Avec le recul, il aurait bien aimé dire bonjour à Aldébaran, qui lui ne pouvait pas se téléporter, ou qui ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester à Jamir longtemps comme pourrait le faire Shaka. Tant pis, sinon il serait parti sans savoir que tout allait brûler. Aldébaran pouvait attendre son bonjour non ? Et puis, délicat comme il était, il devait avoir gardé Monsieur Toro pour lui tenir compagnie. Avec un peu de chance, c'était même lui qui avait Monsieur Chance , qu'il avait eue l'année de ces sept ans…. Chance. La blague, c'était cette année qu'il avait dû fuir à Jamir.

C'est alors qu'il retomba sur la peluche de l'agneau orange. Mû se dit alors qu'il devait de son coté commençer à faire une petite peluche pour son futur apprenti… Mais pour le moment, il fallait trouver un nom à cette boule de laine aux yeux en boutons…

\- Je sais… Monsieur Souvenirs .


End file.
